


koi no yokan (恋の予感)

by viccxes



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuckbuddies!au, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viccxes/pseuds/viccxes
Summary: “it is knowing, on first meeting, that the two of you are going to eventually fall in love.”





	koi no yokan (恋の予感)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally made for the ["bloom in gyu: book II"](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1212863/16/bloom-in-gyu-book-ii-infinite-sunggyu-woogyu-myunggyu-donggyu-gyuyeol-hogyu) event for sunggyu's birthday on AFF! please give it a look, there are a lot of beautiful works! 
> 
> this was my first time ever uploading (and tbh finishing) anything and i'm still pretty nervous and insecure about it but- well i guess sometimes you gotta take some risks! also english isn't my first language so, apologies in advance for any mistakes. hope you enjoy it!

Sunggyu remembered the Sunday when he'd met him.

  
If you asked him about any day, ever, he could probably tell you a few things, some punctual details that had stuck to him, making their way through insignificant memories, like little lampposts in the middle of endless darkness, or maybe if it was one of those days that pass by without leaving any meaning behind, stored along with countless others, he wouldn't remember anything, but would still be able to tell you what had most likely happened out of routine.  


But that Sunday, he remembered every tiny bit of.  


From the noise from outside that had woke him up kind of startled, only to find out the minute he turned to the clock in his bedside table that he had overslept and would be late for coffee with Sungjong, to the younger's cold stare on him when he had stepped inside the coffee shop after leaving him hanging for half an hour, to the pouring rain that had soaked their clothes when they had got out two hours later. 

 

The pouring rain. That's how it all begun.  
  
  
He had said goodbye to Sungjong and started making his way back to his apartment, leather jacket spread over his head to serve as a shelter from the rain. And one block away from reaching his destiny, he had seen him.  
  
  
A street musician. Despair on his face as he watched his notes and lyrics sheets getting wet, and hurried over to his guitar's case to save inside as much of them as he could, while also trying to not let the water reach the money he'd earned.

 

He still didn't know what compelled him in that moment to head towards the boy and offer his help. Maybe it was the hollow street and the helplessness in the boy's expression. Maybe it was that he recognized in his eyes the fear of losing everything he had worked for in the day in the blink of an eye. Maybe it was just because.

 

But when the boy had raised his head and looked at him with a relieved, almost exploding from gratefulness expression on his face and said "Yes, please", perhaps he didn't regret his decision that much.

 

 

-

 

He had helped him collect his things, and when that was done, he should have said goodbye. But the boy had a voice like crackling fire and a warm smile, and when their fingers had touched as they put some things inside the guitar case, they had been cold, and he hadn't really wanted to say goodbye. So he hadn't. Instead he’d said: 

 

"Do you wanna come to my place? It's near here, and your clothes are soaked and so are your things. I could maybe make you a cup of coffee while they dry?"

 

The other boy had stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.

 

-

 

Sunggyu wasn’t really sure why, but when he thought about that night, he always pictured it as a rose inside a crystal case; like something dangerous being guarded really delicately (almost reverently), treated with care as if it could break at any moment.

 

Maybe it was because somewhere in the back of his mind, Sunggyu knew what that night would mean later, and many months after. At least he should have.

 

 

When they were on the elevator leading to his apartment, Sunggyu had remembered to ask for the other's name. And when a honey-like voice had muttered _Woohyun, Nam Woohyun_ , he had thought that there really wasn't any other name that would have fitted him.

 

When fifteen minutes later Woohyun had got out of the bathroom wearing his clothes while his were in the dryer, something he couldn't put a word to had spread in the lower part of his stomach and behind his ribcage.

 

And when he had gone to the kitchen to make two cups of coffee, and had watched the boy sitting in his couch with the hair dryer in hand trying to dry the lyrics sheets they hadn't been able to save, a little smile had tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

  
Maybe all those things were why when Woohyun had looked at the clock and saw he was too late and his train didn't run anymore, he didn't feel it was really a bother to say "You can stay here, if you want".

 

 

 

 

They had been sitting on the couch and Woohyun was telling him about that one time when night had come and the train had also stopped running and he'd been stuck in the center of Seoul with no money for a cab and nowhere to go, and he'd roamed around the streets for a while, then entered a few 24hrs stores and stayed in each as long as he could, and in the end had settled in the back of a restaurant and gotten some sleep. _‘You should have seen the owner’s face! I’m sure_ _he thought I was_ _dead before my eyes opened.’_ Sunggyu burst into laughter and so did Woohyun, and his eyes sparkled and two dimples found their place underneath his prominent cheekbones. If Sunggyu hadn't realized already that the boy was beautiful, then he definitely would have seen it then. And he had to fight the sudden urge to reach out and touch his cheeks.

 

They kept talking and the room felt warm with their laughter, and as he noticed how their bodies had inched a bit closer against one another, Sunggyu's belly felt even warmer. It didn't really come as a surprise when at certain point their fingers ended up touching over the fiber of the couch, and neither when a moment later the talking had stopped and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

 

In the end it was Woohyun the one to shorten the distance between them, and from that moment onwards, it was like being on board of a rocketship. What had started as a tentative kiss, Woohyun's hand on his chin caressing it softly, and Sunggyu's resting on the other's knee, had soon turned into grabbing of shirts and a forceful press of lips, and Woohyun hovering slightly over Sunggyu as he slid down on the couch.

 

"This is okay, right?" Woohyun had asked him when they had separated to take some air.

 

"More than."

 

And Woohyun had smiled and bent forward to press kisses against his neck.

 

 

 

Once they were on Sunggyu's bed with their clothes lying on the floor, and Woohyun had trailed his whole body with his lips in a way so tender and careful, and Sunggyu's insides had felt like they were disintegrating on embers, maybe he should have known. And when in between intertwined moans and gasps Woohyun had whispered his name before collapsing against him, and one second later he had come with Woohyun's name dying in his throat, maybe he _had_ known, and he'd just chosen not to care.

 

And when the morning after Sunggyu had woken up with his arms empty and the other side of the bed cold, for the first time since he’d approached the boy on the street, he hadn't been sure if he regretted his decision or not.

 

 

.·*·.·☽☾·.·*·.

 

 

 

The next time they'd met, it had been as much of a casualty as the first time, and it had come almost two weeks after it.

 

It was a freezing Friday night, and Sunggyu's friends had dragged him out of his apartment to go to a pub. When the first round of beers had passed, as he was looking around the room, sitting at the bar was a lonely figure he immediately recognized.

 

After excusing himself from his friends, Sunggyu had come up and sat next to him. Woohyun had blinked as if he couldn't believe what was in front of him, and half an hour later they were leaving the place together.

 

-

 

Sunggyu had sensed there was something different about the boy that night. An invisible veil in his eyes that he had been able to look across the last (and first) time, enough for him to ignore it had been there, but that now felt ten times thicker, as if Woohyun were trying to protect whatever truth that lied behind them.

 

It had made something inside his chest feel like cracking, but if he thought about it, in spite of all that, Woohyun was still there, so Sunggyu had chosen to let it go. He had wanted to shout a _thank you_ into the starless night sky; because the night was cold, and they were walking with their sides touching to give each other some warmth, and the city was so alive and filled with the noises coming from cars and people's chattering, that he had to lean even closer to say into Woohyun's ear "I'm glad we met again".

 

 

That night Sunggyu let himself get lost in Woohyun's touches, and he let the sweet nothings Woohyun muttered against his skin drown the wall he encountered in Woohyun's eyes every time they locked with his.

 

The next morning, where Woohyun's body should have been, he found a note with a phone number on it.

 

 

 

.·*·.·☽☾·.·*·.

 

They never really talked over the phone.

 

Truth be told, they didn't talk a lot in general. One would send a message, and if they both wanted to, they would meet up. Sometimes they would meet every week, sometimes every two weeks, and then other times (and Sunggyu _hated_ those times) a month would pass until Woohyun would be standing at the other side of his door. He had noticed that Woohyun's absences were longer after some nights when Sunggyu would think that maybe, just maybe, what they had could take a few steps further. The first times it had happened he'd felt a weight pulling him down from the inside, and he had eventually learned to not get his hopes up. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

 

 

Even after nine months had passed, he would often find himself remembering that first night. He would twist and turn his memory of a peacefully asleep Woohyun, unaware of the moonlight that filtered through the window and traced his silhouette, caressing his soft pale skin and kissing the moles on his back, and he would wonder.

 

He would wonder about what thoughts had come to Woohyun's mind when he had woken up, and what he'd felt while he walked away leaving him behind, without knowing they would meet again. Had he not cared? Had he been sad? _Scared_? He would wonder what had changed; what had made him so overprotective of himself the next time they met and onwards.

 

Sunggyu craved for the answer to those questions, but knew better than to voice them out, and to expect anything.

 

 

 

On some particular good days, Woohyun would stay the other day for a while and they would watch a movie; they still would be mostly quiet, except to voice some opinions or share a few laughs and glances when something important or ridiculous happened, but Sunggyu guarded those moments like a lifeline. Some days instead of watching movies they would listen to Sunggyu's CDs, and discuss about his _pretentious music taste_ as Woohyun had put it, only to discover him humming to a few songs later.

 

As unpredicted as they were, Sunggyu loved those days. And when they presented themselves before him, he would make the conscious decision to observe as much as he could, and to listen as much as Woohyun let him.

 

He had learned that Woohyun liked dramas and musicals (something they had in common), but he wasn't really comfortable with romance films (another thing they had in common, although something in the boy's tense demeanor and cautious eyes made him think that Woohyun's reason for that went deeper than his). He had also learned that Woohyun didn't play on the streets regularly, he did it only when he needed some money extra aside from what he earned at his part time job and what his mother sent him, because most of that went to pay for his college (Music Major) and his apartment that was far from the center of the city. Woohyun had told him that he mostly sang ballads, but Sunggyu hadn't been able to get him to sing for him.

 

Maybe those things didn't seem like much, but Sunggyu would store for later scrutiny every little piece of information he got in a hidden corner of his mind reserved just for Woohyun and everything the boy entailed, because to him, Woohyun was a foreign galaxy, and it excited as much as it scared him to think how much of him he would be able to uncover, how far the other would let him get.

 

Sunggyu had learned not to ask for more than Woohyun was willing to give him, but if in the silence of his room at night he let his mind wander around some wishful thinkings, and his heart felt sometimes like it was being ripped out of his body at the pressure of trying to hold up a strong façade, no one but him needed to know. He had adjusted.

 

   
  


Today, though, was a good day. The tense atmosphere that created the sounds coming from the shitty horror film they had chosen to watch was easily ignored by the feeling of Woohyun's soft strands against his shoulder. Sunggyu kept stealing quick glances from the corner of his eye at the other boy's profile, and the way the colors emanating from the screen danced on his face and reflected on his hair.

 

The silence that stretched on between them was wider than usual, but this time it felt strangely intimate. Perhaps because the night before they had held each other tighter than other times, and Sunggyu had told Woohyun he was beautiful as he left him a lovebite near his collarbone, his hips never stopping the roll against the other's. Perhaps because Woohyun's grip on his waist had felt like a soft caress, as if he was tracing unsaid words along his back. Perhaps because it was the first time that Woohyun had stayed after a night that went beyond some of their unestablished limits. 

 

For a brief second it crossed his mind that maybe those things didn't matter to Woohyun as much as they did to him, that his mind didn't play them over and over to find the meaning they held, but then Woohyun's voice was cutting through the silence of the room and the loudness of his thoughts.

 

"Sunggyu," he said suddenly, "I'm scared."

 

But when Sunggyu turned his head towards him, he looked relaxed enough, expression not even slightly flinching at the scene being displayed on the screen, and maybe (Sunggyu dared to hope) this wasn't about the movie at all.

 

And after a few seconds of hesitation, because today was a good day, and because maybe (just maybe) Woohyun had just revealed him something, "Yeah," he also dared to unveil, "me too."

 

 

 

.·*·.·☽☾·.·*·.

 

 

 

Sunggyu hadn't seen Woohyun for two weeks when he heard three loud knocks against his door. And when he opened it, he found Woohyun waiting in the hallway, his hair disheveled and eyes reddish.

 

Before he had a chance to say anything, Woohyun stepped closer and embraced him, almost clashed against him, and hid his face in Sunggyu's chest. Sunggyu wasn't really registering what was happening, but he understood enough to put his arms around Woohyun's neck and thread his fingers through his hair in a soothing motion.

 

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other and when Sunggyu felt his shirt getting wet and heard quiet whimpers against his chest, he took his arms off of Woohyun and grabbed his hand, and began leading them to his bedroom.

 

Woohyun didn't say anything and just let himself be led, and Sunggyu felt it was a small victory. A small sign of trust.

 

 

He laid them both on the bed, and put two pillows below their heads, and he just held him. He didn't know if he was allowed to ask him what was going on, and he guessed that if Woohyun had come to him, he would tell him himself when he was ready. So he just waited. He waited and tried to be the liferaft the other boy needed right now, and he pressed kisses against the boy's forehead and ran a hand along his back.

 

(And he did his best to ignore the feeling creeping all the way up across his spine because Woohyun apparently trusted — _trusted_ — him, and he felt a bit selfish for thinking this when Woohyun felt so vulnerable in his arms.)

 

 

He didn't know for how long they stayed like that, but some time after Woohyun's sobs had stopped and his breathing became more regular and Sunggyu guessed he had fallen asleep, the other boy broke the silence.

 

"My mom, she– She's sick. I just found out." His voice quavered a little as he spoke, but he continued. "She's been sick for months now and I just found out. How fucked up is _that_?" Woohyun clenched his fist against his shirt. "What kind of son doesn't know when his mother is sick?" He let out a deep exhale, and his fist loosened. When he spoke again, his tone was sadder than mere seconds ago. "And I can't go visit her, because the ticket is too expensive and... Did I ever tell you that she's in Japan?" He hadn't. Sunggyu breathed deeply and began running his hand along his spine once again. "Well, so. There's that."

 

At that last sentence, Woohyun's voice cracked, and Sunggyu chose to just hold him tighter. Because another thing he had learned about Woohyun was that he didn't like lies, and he didn't need empty words of encouragement. So he just said the most honest words he could think of.

 

"I'm sorry, Hyun. I'm so sorry."

 

 

Woohyun pressed himself even closer to him and entangled their legs, and Sunggyu wanted to build a shelter for the boy and make sure nothing in the world could ever harm him. But he knew he couldn't.

 

He hadn't expected the other boy to speak again, but he did.

 

"Thank you, Sunggyu. _Thank you_."

 

 

 

It felt like a turning point, and for the first time in months, Sunggyu allowed himself to hope.

 

 

 

.·*·.·☽☾·.·*·.

 

 

 

Woohyun came back only two days after that. It was the shortest time it had ever took him to come back to Sunggyu.

 

Woohyun kissed him as soon as he was inside the apartment, and they were inside the bedroom before they noticed.

 

-

 

Later, when Woohyun was leaning onto his elbow and giving small pecks to every piece of skin he could reach on Sunggyu's heaving chest, calming him down, he suddenly felt the warm touch of something liquid right after Woohyun's lips had left him. A tear. Sunggyu opened his eyes and looked at Woohyun, and indeed, his eyes were watery and he was leaning to give him another peck, but he reached for his shoulder and stopped him.

 

"Woohyun-ah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked while he sat up against the headboard.

 

The other boy imitated his movement but didn't respond, and his cheeks were now flooded with tears. Sunggyu moved carefully, ignoring the stiffness in his lower back, and crossed his leg over Woohyun to sit on his lap. The boy looked down but Sunggyu cupped his face between his hands until they were at the same eye level.

 

"Woohyun, look at me." He said, in whispers. Somehow he felt that if he spoke louder this moment would slip through his fingertips and be lost forever. "Is this about your mother again?”

 

Woohyun blinked forcefully and more tears escaped his eyes. "No."

 

"Then what is it?"

 

He felt hands cautiously resting on his hips and then, as if the other boy had made his mind, they slid until they were engulfing his frame and pulling him closer. Woohyun dipped his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled shakily, and Sunggyu nudged against him, waiting for him to say something.

 

"Gyu..."

 

It was barely a whisper, almost as if he had been torn between saying it or mouthing it, and it sounded broken and hopeful and hesitant all at once. Sunggyu's breath hitched and maybe he too felt like crying. Woohyun had never called him that.

 

"Gyu..." This time it was more insistent, and if Sunggyu dug deeper, he could understand that Woohyun was repeating his name like a plea, the most painful one in the world.

 

 

 

And Sunggyu got it. And his chest expanded and he felt like he could burst out of his own skin at any second. Because he loved Woohyun, and in a wonderful twist of fate it had finally turned out that Woohyun loved him too. He was crying the unspoken words into his neck and all of a sudden Sunggyu's cheeks were wet too.

 

He took Woohyun by the nape and buried his fingers in his hair and moved his head until he could draw their lips together. It wasn't one long kiss, but a hundred short ones that tasted salty because of the tears that kept streaming down both their faces, and sweet because they finally _finally_ could allow themselves to have this, and in between them he thought he heard Woohyun whisper _I love you so_ _fucking much, I'm tired of hiding it._

 

Sunggyu took a slow breath and made sure to look straight into Woohyun's eyes as he said, "Woohyun, Woohyun. I love you too. I have for a long time."

 

Woohyun's eyes widened a little, and they shined so bright that Sunggyu once again felt like being on board of a rocketship, except that this time he knew that Woohyun was the galaxy he was exploring, and he wasn't scared anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

After a while they had put on their underwear and gone to the balcony, and they had talked. They spent hours and hours just _talking_ , filling in all of the useless silences of the last nine months that had caused them so much pain.

 

 

Woohyun had told him all about his past relationship and how it had ended badly because the guy had played with him and cheated, and how he had found out a month before meeting Sunggyu. He explained that he had seen something in Sunggyu since the very first day, but had been so _so_ scared that it had just been his broken heart playing tricks on him and trying to find him a replacement that he had seen no choice but to run away. He had also explained how after they had met the second time he had understood that he really couldn't, and he didn't want to, but was still scared. _(‘I didn't know if I could_ _get into something serious so soon, or if I could trust you, but I didn't want to stay away. What we had all these months was what little I allowed myself to have, and it was selfish. I'm so sorry, Gyu’._ )

 

Sunggyu understood now why Woohyun had always been so intermittent, a shining light he had wanted to hold onto since the moment he'd laid eyes on him, but that kept disappearing of sight every time it seemed like he was about to get a grasp on it. It still hurt to think about, but he got it. And this time they would make things right.

 

 

"You know, that first morning, I had planned to make breakfast and then ask you out..."

 

"Gyu," Woohyun interrupted him, "I'm sorry for that, I seriously–"

 

"Hyun, Hyun. It's okay, it doesn't matter." He reached out with his index finger to softly dissipate the frown forming in his brow and then kissed his pout better. "It's not about that. What I meant to say is– We could go on a date one of these days, maybe. If you want."

 

Woohyun nodded so fast Sunggyu couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth, and the urge to kiss Woohyun once again. And he did, because he could.

 

"Who would have thought you were actually this soft."

 

Woohyun groaned, but his lips were curved upwards.

 

"I can't believe we almost messed it all up. I'm so stupid. We're both so stupid..."

 

 

They were sitting in the balcony, watching the city lights stretch far into the horizon, and Sunggyu felt like thanking his lucky stars. Because this night wasn't cold at all (they were in the middle of summer), and there were no noises either (it was the moment right before dawn, and the city hadn't woken up yet), but Sunggyu had still one arm around Woohyun's frame, and the other's head was resting against his shoulder, and he could turn his head slightly and whisper in his ear:

 

"I'm here, and you're here. We didn't make it so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> //exhales  
> omg 
> 
> thank you for reading this far!! please leave some kudos to let me know if you enjoyed it! and you can say to me in the comments what you liked (or didn't?) about this, it'd make me very happy T_T 
> 
> if you'd like you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vhyunsun) or [tumblr](http://viccxes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
